Enternal Sunrise
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What i think happens after Breaking dawn, and how all Cullens find more drama, with suprises, twists, and an intense jealously that may cost everyone's lives.
1. Chapter 1

**B's pov **

I knew Edward and I would be happy after I was turned, but I never thought we would be this happy.

We have a beautiful daughter, the most perfect family in the world, and I am married to the most gorgeous, amazing man to walk the Earth, Edward.

It was hard to believe this was all real sometimes.

"Bella," A smooth velvety voice called out making my insides warm and tie in knots.

I turned to my angel and felt me smile widen.

Edward's golden eyes looked me over quickly before he wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"Yes," I asked relaxing into his touch letting the sparks fly down spine.

"What are you think?" He asked curiously.

This was a question I had been asked a lot, and now that I had mastered the power to show Edward my thoughts I could simply show him, but I did like to tease him by just telling him pieces.

"A lot of things, mostly about you, Nessie, our family, and how much more happier I am, more happy than I thought was possible." I admitted.

I laughed at Edward's joyous look as he took in my words, and he began to plant torturously slow kisses down my neck resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Well I'm glad your happy my love, you have made my life so much happier as well." Edward whispered into my ear after kissing it softly.

Shivered at his smooth touch, and burning passion and desire stirred within me, but he pulled away amused as Nessie, and Jacob came running in.

"Daddy tell Jacob to stop picking on me." Nessie pouted as she jumped into Edward's arms.

Edward chuckled as his arms wrapped around her.

Jacob flopped down on our couch with a pout.

"Jacob stop picking on my daughter." Edward said with a grin.

"But she started it." Jacob whined.

"Liar, he tackled me." Nessie said pointing to Jacob, and sticking her tongue out at him.

I glared at him slightly.

Nessie might not be a fragile baby any more, but she was still a kid, and could have got hurt.

"Only because she called me flee-bag." Jacob said quickly when he saw my expression.

Edward chuckled at that almost a little smugly.

I still wasn't completely ok with Jacob's imprint, and surprisingly Edward was taking it easier then I was, don't get me wrong he was still very against it, but he has almost accepted it already.

"Nessie was merely stating the obvious pup." Edward smirked, but you could tell he was only teasing.

Edward and Jacob's relationship was much better than it was before which was great, they could finally be in the same room at the same to and not turn into a fight.

"But it was rude for you to do it." I said seriously, someone had to be the parent here.

Nessie pouted and jumped out of Edward's arms, and into mine.

I hugged her to me, unable to help loving the way she sat in my arms perfectly, like it was meant to be.

"I'm sorry momma." Nessie said into my chest.

"It's ok, but it is Jacob you should be saying sorry to." I said kissing the top of her head.

Nessie peeked at Jacob.

"I'm sorry I called you names Jake." Nessie said as her hands played in my hair.

Jacob smiled smugly.

"It's cool Nessie, and I'm sorry that I tackled you." Jacob said in victory.

Nessie grinned at him but looked away, and rested her head on my neck.

A slight burn pinched at my throat but I ignored it easily.

"So shall we go hunt?" Jacob asked getting up and looking hopeful at Nessie.

"Nah, I want to hang with my mommy and daddy today." Nessie said with an adorable smile.

Edward and I beamed at that.

Everyone always wants to hang with Nessie all the time so we barely have time with her ourselves, and the fun thing about Nessie is we learned something about her every day.

Jacob looked disappointed at that, but hid it well.

"Ok than, I'll be back tonight." He said then he looked Edward, probably telling him something in his thoughts.

Edward raised a worried brow at Jacob and nodded before Jacob left.

I looked at Edward curious as to what he said, and why he seemed worried about it, but Nessie got my attention.

"Can we go to the meadow?" Nessie asked hopeful.

"Sure Nessie." Edward said with a warm smile.

The meadow is where Nessie mainly wanted to go with us to tell us things, and just have a family moment without anyone else coming over and steeling her away from us.

Nessie beamed, and jumped out of my arms, and walked gracefully to the door.

Edward's gently hand found mine, and he laced our fingers together as we followed Nessie out the door, and began to run towards our meadow.

"Edward what was that all about back there?" I asked quietly as we ran.

Edward looked at me, and shrugged.

"Jacob has noticed that more and more humans have been going into the wolf's territories, and he was worried that they might he noticed the wolves, but he said Sam will probably handle it." Edward said smoothly.

Too smoothly, I knew Edward, and I had a feeling that he may be lying, but I let it go, this will probably be brought up again then I'll really find out what's happening.

As we ran through Forks old memories came floating to me and I welcomed them in eagerly, I never wanted to forget about my human years with Edward ever.

I quickly lifted my shield to share these memories with Edward, and he gasped as he read my thoughts.

It always took Edward by surprise when I show him my thoughts, and he was always so happy when I did, it was so funny to watch.

But when we made it to the meadow I put my shield back up and laughed at Edward's pout.

"I wasn't really done." He said sadly.

"Sorry no more thoughts for now." I said amused.

Edward sighed, but watched in joy as Nessie danced around the meadow looking as beautiful as ever.

I was so distracted by the sight if her that I let out a squeal of surprise when Edward grabbed me and pulled me down to the ground with a gentle firmness that took my breath away.

I laughed as he wrapped his arms around me, and grinned up at me mischievously.

I pressed my lips to his, loving the feel of his smooth marble lips against mine.

Edward kissed me lovingly letting them fly down my neck, and back up repeatedly until we had to stop as Nessie skipped over to us.

Edward quickly sat us up, and shifted me so I was on his lap.

I beamed at the sight of Nessie; she was covered in wild flower from her head to her toes.

Edward chuckled as she sat down in his lap with me.

"Do I look pretty?" She asked hopeful.

"Gorgeous." Edward and I said together and smiled at our daughter.

Nessie giggled in pleasure, and played with a piece of her hair that had a blue flower tangled in it.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked shyly.

"Of course you came tell us anything." I said brightly.

Nessie sighed and smiled weakly at us.

I was now concerned, she almost looked a little scared.

"It's about Jacob." She said with a serious frown.

Edward and I tensed at that, and anger bubbled in me as I thought of what Jacob could have done to upset Nessie like this.

"What about Jacob?" Edward asked worriedly.

"He's my best friend, and sometimes when I am around him I get a feeling that he wants to be more than just friends, and the thing is I don't feel the same way." Nessie admitted.

Edward and I looked at each other.

"What makes you think this Nessie, has Jacob done something to make you think this or said something?" I asked a little confused.

"No, it's nothing like that, I just had a feeling." Nessie said quickly.

Edward had a serious look now.

"How do you know that you don't like Jacob that way?" He asked tensely.

"Remember what you felt when you and mommy first touched, and sparks flew?" Nessie asked, and I couldn't help but beam at the memory, Edward shared the look with me.

"Yes, quite well." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Well when I touch Jacob there's nothing." Nessie said.

"But Nessie, you still a kid, don't think it would be a little early to have those feels?" I asked.

"So your saying that if daddy met you when you were just a kid you wouldn't be able to tell you feel in love?" Nessie asked calmly.

I had to admit, I knew that it was easy to fall in love with Edward no matter what age you are.

Edward looked at me biting his lip, and he cracked a smile at that.

"I see your point, but are you really sure how you feel?" I asked almost a little happy.

"Yes, I can tell that Jacob isn't my prince charming, as, much he wants to be, but I no my real true love is out there looking for me." Nessie said in a slight daze.

Edward looked at me.

"Prince charming?" Edward asked amused.

I shrugged.

"I love reading her fairytales." I said with a smile.

Edward began to laugh loudly, and he hugged the both of us to him, and kissed our foreheads.

"It looks like you are going to follow in your mothers foot steps when it comes to Jacob." Edward said looking extremely amused by this.

We had just recently told Nessie how Jacob had used to feel for me before she was born, and at first she was shocked, and to Edward's delight horrified.

But she was fine with it as long as he still didn't feel the same way, and when he promised that he did she was fine.

Nessie beamed at his words.

"So you're not mad?" She asked hopeful.

"Of course not we don't want you to try and like Jacob in a certain way if you don't want to we would never be upset with you over something like this." Edward said.

Nessie sighed in relief, and gave us both a hug before standing up.

"Ready to get back home my angels?" Edward asked looking at both of us.

We both nodded reluctantly, and we began our run back home.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**B's pov**

When we got back to the cottage I quickly took Nessie to the bathroom and picked out all the flowers out of her hair, and put her into a new outfit.

Edward helped and when she was all done Nessie grinned.

"Can we go see grandma and grandpa?" Nessie asked hopeful.

"Of course, are you alright with a quick visit Bella?" Edward asked hopeful.

"Sure." I said easily.

It might be perfect with just Edward and Nessie, here in our own little world, but you can't help but miss your big crazy vampire family.

We all quickly walked out of the cottage, and ran to the Cullen place.

When I entered the door I was almost tackled down by the pixie.

"Bella your outfit doesn't look that terrible today, good job." Alice squealed.

I laughed and Edward growled.

"Bella always has a great outfit on." Edward muttered.

I rolled my eyes at Alice.

"Gee thanks Alice." I said and grinned as Nessie went running to Emmett.

Emmett laughed loudly, and picked her up, then threw her onto his shoulders.

"Hey Nessie." He said chuckling at Nessie's giggling.

"Hey Emmy." Nessie squealed.

"Bella, Edward, nice for you to visit." Esme said floating over to us, and hugging us tightly with a mother-like tone.

"Hey Esme." I said grinned.

"Hey guys." Jasper said appearing next, and went over to Alice.

Rose than came in gracefully and ran to Nessie.

"Hello Nessie." She cooed then looked at Edward and I.

"Hi Bella, Edward." She nodded warmly.

Every since I told Rose I was pregnant she and I have become great friends, and after the pregnancy I was relieved that we still were.

"So where's the pup?" Emmett asked walking over to Edward and I.

I looked at Edward wanting to know as well.

"Out with Leah, and Seth, he should be back any minute." Edward said smoothly.

"Great." Rose said sarcastically.

All of a sudden Alice froze, getting a vision.

Jasper looked at her anxiously.

"What do you see Alice?" He asked.

I looked at Edward's tense stance, and worried expression.

"Edward what's happening?" I asked in fear as I took his face in my hands.

He looked deeply in my eyes but didn't say anything.

I watched as Nessie put her hand down on Emmett's face in panic.

"I don't know what's going on either Nessie." Emmett said with a slight frown.

Nessie jumped down from him, and ran to me, and hugged herself to my leg.

"We have to move by tomorrow." Alice said when she snapped out of it.

Edward quickly nodded, and wrapped his arms around me as if he snapped out of it to.

"What, why?" Rose asked annoyed.

"There is a group of new borns on there way, and they are multiplying like mad, they will be attacking because of Nessie's blood, and when the Voultri come they will decide that Nessie was the one who cause them to attack, causing a war, that won't end well." Alice said quickly and low so Nessie couldn't hear.

Worry crawled around in my stomach at the memory of what had happened a couple months ago with the Voultri.

Everyone froze at Alice's words, and let out a growl including me.

"What about Charlie?" I asked horrified.

"The wolves will protect him, he'll be safe Bella, but we must leave before the new borns get Nessie's scent." Edward said calmly.

I nodded letting Edward comfort me.

"Why can't we just stay and fight?" Emmett asked with a pout.

"Because the new borns are up to about 20, and the Voultri are going to be around do you want Nessie to get killed?" Rose hissed in his ear and slapped him over the head.

I flinched at that thought, and Edward quickly hugged me tighter to him.

"I will never let that happen I promise you." He said in my ear, and gave me a passionate kiss.

"We should wait until Carlisle gets home to decide on where to go." Jasper said and sent all of us waves of calm, and I welcomed them in, I felt like I was ready to go nuts with worry, but I turned to Edward.

"That's what Jacob was saying to you right, that he smelled a vampire near by, and he was going to check it out?" I asked.

Edward looked at me shocked.

"You pieced that together quick." Edward said guiltily.

"Why didn't you just tell me, I'm not the same fragile human that I was before, I can handle this kind of stuff." I asked a little hurt.

Edward sighed, and kissed me again.

"I didn't want you to worry about it if it was nothing at all, and Bella you may not be that fragile angel that I feel in love with when you were human, and you're strong, even more beautiful, and I feel as though I've fallen deeper in love with you, you will still be Bella, my Bella." Edward said sadly, and moved the hair out of my face.

My insides warmed at his words, and I kissed him back unable to hold back the effect his words had on me.

Edward always knew the right thing to say to turn my mind to mush, and for me to completely forgive him for what ever he did.

I leaned my head down on his shoulder, and sighed as I breathed in his scent.

"Just please promise that you'll tell me next time." I said.

Edward gave me another slow gentle kiss that made my mind go blank, and he reluctantly squeezed me closer as he nodded.

"Tell her what nest time?" Jacob's voice called out as Jacob appeared at the door.

"Oh great, and this place was just starting to not smell like a dog." Rose groaned.

Jacob ignored her after sticking his tongue out at her, and walked over to us.

Nessie grinned as she saw him, but didn't move.

"So what's going on?" Jacob asked noticing the tense atmosphere.

Oh god how will he react when he finds out he will be separated from Nessie?

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**B's pov**

I watched as Edward, and Jacob began to snarl at each other.

"You knew that we had to leave sooner or later." Edward hissed.

Jacob was shaking with furious growls falling of his chest.

"Yeah, but I was hoping Nessie would be old enough to stay with me when it was time for you to all go." Jacob said between clenched teeth.

I had Rose to take Nessie out of the room, she didn't need to see this, and I didn't want her to think this was her fault.

When everyone was out of the room I went closer to Edward's side, but he pushed me behind him as he went into a crouch.

"Would you rather have Nessie killed, because that is what will happen if we stay here you mutt." Edward growled.

"We can protect her, she has all the wolves, plus all of you, we can all keep her safe from a few leeches." Jacob snapped, and his shaking increased.

I quickly got in between them.

"Fighting over this isn't going to solve anything." I hissed at both of them.

"Shut up Bella, this has nothing to do with you." Jacob said with a push that had me on the ground.

I stared up at him in shock.

Jacob never did anything like that before, and would never even think of pushing me.

That caused Edward to snap, and his growl echoed through the house as he pounced on Jacob smashing them both to the ground.

"How dare you push Bella down like that, you aren't going to get away with that." Edward snarled as he threw him into the wall.

I stared in horror as Jacob changed into his wolf form, and crouched to attack.

I had to stop this before they hurt each other.

What would they respond to, there was nothing around I could use, and I knew they weren't going to stop if I got in between them, so I took a huge breath, and screamed as loud as I could.

They both froze, and looked to me franticly when I stopped.

Edward ran to my side looking me over quickly, looking worried.

"Bella what is it, does something hurt, what can I do?" Edward asked putting his hand over my forehead.

Jacob slinked over back in his human form looking me over as well.

"What is it Bells?" He asked concerned.

I glared at them.

"I told you two fighting wouldn't help anything, and I get shoved to the ground because I was trying to help, and was told that my daughter was none of my business." I yelled, and took a deep breath to calm myself.

Edward hugged me to his side.

"Bella I'm so sorry love I didn't mean to." Edward said pained.

Guilt stabbed at my heart and I felt my eyes soften.

"It's not you I'm mad at; you didn't push me to the ground." I said now glaring at Jacob.

Edward glared at him to, after kissing my forehead.

Jacob sighed, and gave me a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry Bells, it's just been kind of stressful for a few weeks, I lost my head, and took it out on you, and I'm sorry." Jacob said looking down.

I huffed.

It's not fair, I couldn't hold a grudge if my life depended on it.

"What do you mean stressful?" I sighed after I failed to keep my anger.

Jacob looked up relieved, but Edward continued to glare at him hatefully.

"Well more and more girl wolves have been coming, Billy is sick, Sam, and Emily are having some problems, and well I have been feeling like crap for days." Jacob sighed.

"Girl wolves, like Leah?" I asked surprised.

Jacob nodded.

"It seems that girl thoughts are a lot more tortuous then guy thoughts, there so…girly." Jacob complained.

I narrowed my eyes at him teasingly.

"What are you trying to say Jake, you don't like sharing thoughts on what shoes are hot, and not?" I teased.

Jacob rolled his eyes with a groan.

"That's what I'm saying, it's driving most of us crazy, I swear have the pack will turn gay if this doesn't stop." Jake grumbled.

I laughed at that.

"And you said Billy was sick?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah he has the flu, so I have to look after him all the time, it's cutting my life in half, I can't even go down to the beach to hang with the guys without Billy calling me to get him tissues, of cough drops, it sucks." Jacob said looking annoyed.

Edward shivered at that, but didn't respond, and kept his glare on Jacob.

"And Sam, and Emily?" I asked not really believing it.

"Yeah, Sam thinks that his imprint on her has somehow faded off her, and Emily refused to believe it." Jacob said sadly.

I looked at him in shock.

"How could an imprint fade away?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged.

"Sometimes an imprint flies to the wrong person on accident, and when the true imprint comes around the imprint just kind of fades away." Jacob said cringing at the thought.

"That must really hurt the person if all of a sudden the person they love doesn't love them anymore." I said looking at Edward.

Edward looked at me, and crushed his lips to mine, but pulled away, and glared back at Jacob.

"Yeah Emily isn't taking it well, and Sam feels worse that he broke another girl's heart, it actually hurts to have him in my mind." Jacob said.

"I could only imagine, and you said you were feeling sick Jake." I said curious.

"Yeah, I'm sick of being a wolf, sick of everyone, and their crap, and I'm sick of being away from Nessie." Jacob admitted.

I sighed, and took Edward's hand in mine.

"I'm sorry about this Jake, but we have to leave, you have to stay." I said calmly.

Jacob growled lowly, and Edward's warning growl put him back in his place.

"But Bella you don't understand what it's like to be away from the love of your life." Jacob hissed.

I snapped my teeth together at that.

"Actually I do, remember Jake, I lasted six months without Edward, I know exactly how it feels." I said grinding my teeth together.

Jacob and Edward flinched at my words, and became guilty.

Edward again hugged my closer to him.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said pained.

I squeezed his hand, as I looked up at him.

I gave him a quick kiss.

"It's fine Edward." I said and looked back at Jacob, feeling much calmer.

"Sorry Bells I kind of forgot about that, but please just hear me out." Jacob said walking closer to us.

Edward pulled us both back a step as he continued to glare at Jacob.

"What is your problem leech?" Jacob snapped as he glared back at Bella.

"I know exactly what's happening dog, and I won't let you." Edward snarled.

I looked between them in confusion.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

They both now looked at me with pleading looks.

"Bella Jacob is starting to have second thoughts on Nessie, and he is positive that his imprint with Nessie is going to fade soon, but his feelings for her at the moment will increase but by tomorrow they will disappear." Edward said looking at me seriously.

"What will happen to Nessie?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing at all." Jacob said lowly.

"Ok so what's the big deal?" I asked.

"That means that Jacob's true mate is nearby." Edward said slowly.

I nodded for him to go on.

"And he thinks that you are his imprint." Edward said throwing a growl to Jacob.

"Oh, that's not possible." I said relieved.

They both looked at me confused.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"I did some research with Seth a few weeks ago on the imprint thing, mainly because I wanted to make sure I knew what Nessie would be going through and we found out that imprints won't work on anything that doesn't have anything human in them, I'm a full vampire, nothing human is in me at all. It worked on Nessie because she was part human, but the vampire part of her allowed her to not have any feelings for you." I explained.

Jacob looked horrified.

"Nessie doesn't love me?" He asked sad.

Edward sighed in relief, and smiled smugly at Jacob.

"So it's obviously not Bella that you're going to imprint on so get the thought out of your mind mutt." Edward snarled at him.

Jacob glared back at Edward.

Jacob sighed, and looked at me with curious eyes.

"So again I have no idea who I love." Jacob sighed.

I smiled weakly.

"Sorry Jake, about everything but don't worry who ever she is she's close by." I said trying to make him feel better.

He grinned a little at that, and nodded.

"Thanks Bells, for understanding, well I better go, tell Nessie I said good bye, I don't think I could stand saying bye to her, I'll call you when you get to where you're going." Jacob said turning to leave.

"Jacob wait." I said suddenly.

He turned and came back to me curiously.

I lifted my bracelet now filled with charms that Edward, and the rest of my family had given me, and I picked up the tiny wolf, and pulled it off.

"I want you to have this." I said giving it to him.

"But Bella I made that for you." Jacob said frowning.

Edward watched me with awe, and smiled as he rested his chin in my shoulder.

"And I'm giving it back, when you gave this to me it was to show your feelings for me, and I didn't share them, so now give this to the girl that does." I said with a smile.

Jacob looked touched and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Bella, I promise I'll make you a new one, a friendship charm." Jacob said when he pulled away.

I noticed the tears that had filled his eyes, and nodded.

"Good." I said, and let him go and moved back to Edward.

Jacob gave us both a nod, and then disappeared through the door never looking back.

I turned to Edward and wrapped my arms around him, and just rested my head on his chest.

He hugged me to him.

"That was so kind Bella, it was like you were letting him go free to find true love, instead of trying to steal mine." Edward said leaving kisses down my neck.

"I picked you a long time ago, and well I felt like it was time to let go." I said pressing my lips to his.

Edward smiled at me, and kissed me back before we were again surrounded by the others.

"Edward look what you did." Esme sighed as she took in the destruction.

Edward chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry Esme." He said, and again pulled me to him, but then the door opened.

I guess it's time to talk to Carlisle.


End file.
